corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
(0.2) Psion
This information is considered OBSOLETE. Psions are known by many ponies as "Those without Magic, yet still have power.". Psions are those ponies who have mastered the parts of thir minds locked dormant for centuries, giving even an earth pony powerful capabilities. Psions are powerful dominators of the battlefield, able to invade minds and shatter them. However, in melee combat Psions have little to no means of defense, as their weapons cannot be wielded by hoof, but are rather wielded by their mind. However, some Psions have trained themselves to become powerful Spellthieves, able to control weapons and items from a distance with incredible proficiency. Role Psions are not damage dealers, nor are they healers or tanks. Psions focus on removing an enemy from battle, by means of debuffs and stunlocks, forcing enemies to fall unconcious or even controlling them for their own desires. Psions are incredibly deadly and dangerous when protected by other party members. Stats Hit Die: d6 Starting Wealth: 1d6 x 10g, also start with a set of clothing and a single dagger. Class Feats: Sound Mind, Weapon Proficiency: Light, Combat Casting Sill Ranks per Level: 6+INT Class Skills Appraise, Arcana, Craft, Flight, Linguistics, Knowledge (All), Sense, Use Magic Device, Endurance, Intimidate Psion Level Chart Abilities Psionic Powers While not technically magic, psions can induce a variety of effects in their enemies. These can be found here To use an effect, the psion must spend Psion Points equal to the effective spell level. A Psion may not spend points to create an effect higher than her Psion Power Level. The Psion uses her Psion level for effects dependent on caster level. Since psions are not technically magic users, they do not suffer arcane spell failure. Telekenisis Allows the Psion to move objects equal to 5 pounds per level of the skill. When carrying multiple items, the accumulated weight must be equal to or less than the maximum of the Psion's ability. Daze Mind The target must make a DC 10+CHA+1/2 Psion level Will save. Upon a successful hit, the ability causes the opponent to become dazed for 1d4 turns. Strengthen Mind Three times per day, the Psion is able to boost any roll by 1d4/ 4 levels. Telepathy Allows the Psion to send and recieve mental speech from the target. Amount of targets maximum is equal to the psion's level. Pyrokenisis Attempts to set the target on fire. Characters at risk of catching fire are allowed a DC 15+1/2 Psion level Reflex save to avoid this fate. If a character's clothes or hair catch fire, he takes 1d6 points of damage immediately. In each subsequent round, the burning character must make another Reflex saving throw. Failure means he takes another 1d6 points of damage that round. Success means that the fire has gone out. (That is, once he succeeds on his saving throw, he's no longer on fire.) A character on fire may automatically extinguish the flames by jumping into enough water to douse himself. If no body of water is at hand, rolling on the ground or smothering the fire with cloaks or the like permits the character another save with a +4 bonus. Those unlucky enough to have their clothes or equipment catch fire must make DC 15 Reflex saves for each item. Flammable items that fail take the same amount of damage as the character. Stun Five times per day, the Psion may force the target to make a DC 15+1/2 Psion level+CHA Will save or are Stunned for 1d4 rounds. True Fear Two times per day, the Psion may force the target to make a DC 15+1/2 Psion level+CHA (plus one-half the Psion's level) Will save or run in fear for 1 turn. Targets running in fear provoke an Attack of Opportunity. Bend Will Three times per day, the Psion may force the target to make a DC 10+1/2 Psion Level Will save or they are forced to fight alongside the Psion for 1d4 turns. Mind Reading Target makes a DC 22+1/2 Psion level+CHA Will save or thier mind is read revealing any secrets that they are trying to hide. Dominate Mind Once per day, the Psion may force the target to make a DC 5+Psion level Will save or are permanently forced to become the Psion's thrall. The Psion may only have the same amount of thralls as their Dominate Mind level. Suggestion Five times per day, the Psion may force the target to make a DC 18+1/2 Psion level+CHA Will save or they perform one action of the Psion's choosing that is within their power. Doing something that is against their nature gives a +8 bonus to the target. Crush Mind Three times per day, the Psion may force the target to make a DC 16+1/2 Psion level+CHA Will save or thier mind is crushed, leaving them incoherent for an amount of turns equal to one-half of their Intelligence mod. Flight Five times per day, the Psion may cause the target to gain Flight. Insanity Whisper Twice per day, the Psion may force the target to make a DC 20+1/2 Psion level+1/2 CHA Will save or else one of the following effects happen: Roll 1d20 Mental Burst Twice per day, the Psion can force all targets within 15ft of the Psion to make a DC 25+CHA Will save or are stunned for 1 turn Burst of Fear Once per day, the Psion can force all targets within 15ft of the Psion to make a DC 25+CHA Will save or run away screaming in fear for 1d4 turns. Precognition All targets within 15ft of the Psion must make a DC 25+CHA Will save or their next attack towards the Psion misses. Babbling Insanity Three times per day, the Psion may force the target to make a DC 28+1/2 Psion Level Will save or collapse, and babble incoherently for 1d8 turns. Only works on enemies with Hit Die less than the Psion. Break Mind Three times per day, the Psion may force the target to make a DC 12+CHA Will save or they instantly go comatose. Only works on enemies with Hit Die less than the Psion.